Database systems typically include tables, each of which includes rows, which are frequently divided into fields (or columns). Through queries, database users often request information stored in a table based on those rows having one or more particular values in a particular field. Data structures that assist in identifying or locating the rows that match the query requirements can decrease the time and system resources necessary to generate the correct query response.